


Afternoon Winter

by Hankabee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kissing, M/M, cold saihara is cold, winter cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankabee/pseuds/Hankabee
Summary: idk  about the title sorryFor Saiibo Exchange! uwu





	Afternoon Winter

“Kiiiboo… I’m cold…” The detective whined, nudging the robot on the couch with his elbow. He was usually like this in the winter, and Kiibo found it rather cute. It was something he would’ve never expected out of the other, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t at least slightly enjoy it. Especially of how the cold never affected him. (He just liked cuddling with his rather cute boyfriend)

The both of them were wrapped in a blanket together, with only Saihara shivering as he had already finished his hot chocolate, which was now on their coffee table between the couch and TV that was on with low volume as the couple paid attention to themselves. He was also very sensitive to the cold, much to his dismay.

“Would you like more hot chocolate, Saihara-ku-”

“Yes please!” The boy nuzzled his head into the robot’s arm, smiling widely in excitement. Usually, this behavior would be strange, but while it was winter and especially cold, he became needy. He wasn’t embarrassed about it, either. He continued his nuzzling, despite the others attempts to get up.

“S- Saihara-kun, you need to move if you want more…”

The boy quickly moved his whole body, almost waving his arms in the air, “S- Sorry!” Kiibo only nodded, moving to the kitchen and opening a cabinet, rummaging around for a while before sighing in defeat, speaking up disappointedly. “We’re out…”

The detective whined again, holding the blankets closer to his body as he noticeably trembled. “I really need to buy more, I’m still freezing cold.”

Kiibo put his hand to his chin, thinking for a moment. He eventually smiled widely, looking excited as he spoke, “I can help you warm up! I’ve been getting my heating function looked at by Iruma-san so I’m positive it won’t have any negative effects!”

“You had a heating function all this time?!” You’re saying I could’ve not been suffering?!” The boy rose his voice in slight frustration from all of his freezing memories, and pat the spot next to him, wanting the robot to come.

“I- I wanted to get it checked for any dangers! Like radiation and how much heat I’d be producing! I don’t want you to be in danger…”

The golden eyed boy nodded in understanding, smiling as the other got closer “alright, I trust you. Now get over here so I can get warm.”

Kiibo didn’t hesitate to get on the couch and pull Saihara towards him into an embrace. He looked a little concentrated afterward, a small amount of heat radiating off of the robot’s metallic body.

“I can feel the warmth already, Kiibo! It’s t- truly incredible.” The boy suddenly stammered, slowly turning back to his usual shy self as he was warmed up by the robot.

They stayed like that for a little while, getting closer to the point where Saihara began pushing Kiibo down onto his back, towering over him for a sec (Which made the other go red) before placing himself directly on top of the other’s body, humming in satisfaction from the rise in warmth all around. This also made Saihara blush red, as his assertiveness began to diminish even more.

Saihara had also been holding the others hands, moving them up until they hit the arm of the couch. He hummed in satisfaction, carelessly pushing his body against the others, despite the others face flushing as well as his own.” Y- you’re so warm… I could get addicted…” The boy murmured into the robot’s chest, continuing to hum.

The golden eyed boy jumped just a little when he felt the others warm hand on his head, which pet his hair, playing with his locks. He stayed in his position, rubbing his thumbs Kiibos as he hummed in satisfaction.

Shuichi eventually moved his head up, chin resting on the robots warm chest. He scooted up, raising his head and chest a little and leaned in, resting his lips on the others.

“Ah- f- fuck!” The boy attempted to murmur under his breath, but it was a little louder than expected

“Shuichi! Are you alright!”

The latter blushed, moving away from the other’s lips and body. “Yeah, your lips were just hotter than expected.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t expect the heat to affect other parts of my body more than one!” The robot waved his arms, looking worried, but the other boy eventually intertwined their fingers together, sighing in content from the warmed on his hands.

“Hey, hey. It’s alright. You didn’t know.” Saihara then wrapped his arms around the other, them being smothered by the others back and the couch, which he didn’t mind. He nuzzled himself into the robot’s neck, humming as he drifted off to sleep.

“I love you, Kiibo.”

“I love you too, Saihara-kun.”

The robot then sighed, closing his eyes and drifting off into his sleep mode as well.


End file.
